


Just The Tip

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Grooming, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Sex, age gap, bareback, defloration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thea's aunt's boyfriend is just so nice to her.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Just The Tip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually doing noncontober, but I saw "underage" as a prompt and thought I'd try it. This is AU as fuck but the idea made me super horny, so I figured why not.

She was discovering just how much she liked kissing him. 

She liked the secrecy of it, the way he had made her promise not to tell anyone about him, about what they did. Not that she had anyone to tell in the first place. Her aunt was off on yet another business trip, leaving her with Omar.

Her aunt's boyfriend. And her boyfriend, sort of. Maybe. 

It felt like he was her boyfriend, when he pinned her against the wall and kissed her like this. Like they were in the kind of romance novel she sometimes stole off of her aunt's bedside table to read under the covers with a hand shoved between her legs. 

He had to stoop to kiss her, and his stubble was uncomfortable against her face, but his hands were running up and down her back, making her break out in more goosebumps. 

It had been weird and claustrophobic to have his tongue in her mouth, at first. She hadn't liked it, but he'd held her face in place and pressed gentle little kisses to her lips, and it had been a bit like turning into warm chocolate and _melting_ as the inside of his wrist had pressed against the side of her breast through her school sweater, as he held on to her arms. The two of them had sat in his car after school, and he had kissed her until she couldn't taste the strawberry ice cream she had been eating, that he'd bought her. 

It hadn't come as a total surprise. She had seen the way he looked at her, the way he watched her in the mornings when she came down for breakfast in her pajamas. And sometimes she had noticed him, in his boxers and nothing else when he stayed over sitting at the kitchen table and watching her over his glass of orange juice. She heard the things he did with her aunt, too. Things that made her tingly and hot all over. 

And now her aunt was away for the next week and he was staying here to look after her and the first thing he had done when he'd walked in was shove her against the wall beside the coat rack and kiss her. 

His hand was rocking up her sweater, his palm skating across her belly to cup her breast through her bra. It made her all… squirmy, hot and on edge through her whole body. He stopped kissing her mouth to kiss along her neck, and he shoved the cup of her bra up over her breast. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin, and the buzz of his voice over her skin made her whole body light up. She clutched at his jacket - he was still wearing his suit jacket from his day at work, and the weave of it was rough against her palms. 

"I'm not," she mumbled, and her whole face was probably turning bright red. She always got red when she was flustered. 

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world," he said to her, and he tugged on her nipple, then let go, to take her hand. "D'you need proof?"

"Proof?" She blinked at him, her head still spinning. She was on edge, wanted to go back to kissing him, pressing against him. 

He took her hand in his own, and he brought it down between his legs. He curved her palm around the bulge there, like he'd shoved a carrot down his trousers, and it was… warm. 

"Oh," she said very quietly, because intellectually she knew… what that was. He had even rubbed it against her a few times, when they'd pressed tight together kissing. She made to take her hand away, and he kept it in place, squeezing her fingers. 

"You did this," he reminded her. "Gonna help me take care of it?" He squeezed his fingers, making her squeeze him, and it… twitched against her. Under her hand. 

“Um,” she said, because she wasn’t sure what to say. She was suddenly caged in by him, and he was so much _bigger_ than her, the two of them were crowded into the one corner. “I’m not sure…”

“It _hurts_ , if it gets all swollen up like this and I don’t do anything about it,” he said, his tone wheedling. He looked down at her with those beautiful brown eyes of his, and her chest seized tight. “You don’t want me to hurt, do you?”

“Well, no,” she said. “You could… take care of it yourself?” She’d heard some of the boys at school talk about that sometimes. 

“That doesn’t seem very fair, does it?” He made her hand keep moving over it, and she kind of wanted to yank her hand away. His breath was very hot on her face, and she could feel how fast his heart was beating. “You’re the one who got it like that. You should fix it.”

She licked her dry lips, looked up at him. His other hand went to cup her cheek, and his thumb pressed down on her lower lip, slipped into her mouth. “You could put your mouth on it,” he said, and he said it so _casually_ , as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

She’d heard of that too, but… it wasn’t a thing that you just _did_. Anyway, the thing under her hand didn’t feel like it would ever fit in any part of her. 

“I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want to do,” he said, and he stroked her hair back from her face, tucked it behind one ear. “You could just touch it, if you want?” 

“O… okay,” she said, because that felt like the lesser of two evils.

“Can you take it out for me?” He tucked a piece of her hair behind one ear, and then he sighed, as her nervous hands went to the fastenings of his trousers and carefully opened them up. The zipper seemed to take _forever_ to come down, and… there were his purple briefs. She slid her hand forward nervously, and when she found his cock, it was hot and thick in her hand, throbbing. It was impossibly big, and when she looked down at it, it looked like some kind of animal. 

“Your little hands feel so nice on me,” he said, and he used his free hand to wrap it around the tip, carefully, moving her hand over it. The loose skin made it feel almost slippery, and he shivered. There was a little bit of liquid that was dribbling out of it, and she wrinkled her nose as some of it smeared across her hand. “You’re so _warm_ , Thea.”

She tilted her head back, and he kissed her again, one hand on her breast, and she kept holding on to his cock with loose fingers. _I’m touching a boy’s private parts_ , some dazed part of her thought, and she shivered, her fingers squeezing around him nervously. She kind of liked the way it swelled when she squeezed it. A little bit like a stress ball, She squeezed it again, and he grunted, then brought his hand back over hers, He drew it along the shaft, up and down, and then let go. 

“Like that,” he said. “Rub, don’t squeeze.” 

She moved her fist up and down, watching the way the loose skin pulled back, the head of it was all swollen up, and dripping more fluid that was getting all over her hand. “It’s… wet,” she said. 

“That’s to make it feel better,” he told her. “Makes it easier to fit, when everything is nice and slippery.” He smiled down at her, and his teeth were very white in the dim light of the hallway. “Are you all slippery?”

“Um,” she said, and her mouth was dry. “I don’t… I don’t know?” She usually couldn’t tell if she was wet, unless she was explicitly trying to get herself off. 

“Let’s check, shall we?” His hand crept under her school skirt, pressed against the front of her knickers. “Oh, look at that.”

She was still just holding on to his cock, her fingers a loose circle around it. His fingers were stroking over something delicate that was a little bit like being ripped in half, and she breathed harshly through her mouth, her chest heaving. It wasn't anything like when she touched herself - his hand was so much _bigger_ than hers, and he seemed to know the exact place to touch to make her tremble and gasp, while she was always fumbling for it on herself, mostly finding it by trial and error. 

"Isn't that nice?" He pushed her knickers down one handed, and she wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed, and yet. "Oh, that's the prettiest little pussy I've ever seen in my life." 

Something about the way he said "pussy" made her stomach curl up like a dead spider, but his finger was sliding between the lips she had down there, and he was probing at… something. Something delicate that she wasn't used to touching. 

"Have you ever put something inside yourself before?" He was stroking her with the finger on one hand, guiding her hand to stroke his dick with his other hand. 

"N-no." She had always been a little too afraid, and nor entirely sure where she was supposed to put whatever it was she was supposed to be putting it. Besides, it had always been nice to just rub between her legs, or grind against the side of her pillow.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he said, and he sounded so condescending that her eyes got hot. “I understand, you are a little too young. I’m sure your aunt would -”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. She shoved herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. It was more of a shove than a kiss, truth be told, but her tongue was in his mouth, and when his finger probed between her labia again, she didn’t flinch, just sighed. 

“There we go,” he said, breaking their kiss and pressing his forehead against hers. “There… we… go.” The tip of his finger was _in_ her, and she’d never had anything in her before, not counting the time she’d gotten her appendix out and the surgeon’s hands had moved around inside of her. But that didn’t count, did it?

She hissed through her teeth when more of his finger slid into her, still up on her toes, and he made a soothing noise. “It’s big,” she mumbled.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he said again, in that condescending tone that made her grit her teeth. He pushed more of his finger in, and she was so wet she could hear it, a dirty, squelching sound that made her toes curl. He was still rubbing her clit with his thumb, and his cock gave an extra hard throb in her hand. 

“Omar,” she mumbled against his mouth, as he kissed her. She’d had an orgasm before, she knew what it felt like, but she didn’t remember it being this… tight. This full. She was teetering on the edge of something, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. 

“Sh, sh,” he said, right up against her lips, and his stubble was scratching her face up to hell. He pulled his finger out, at least, and then he was… pushing his cock between her legs.

“Wait,” Thea gasped, and she nudged it away. “I’m not… I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“I thought you were,” he said, and he sounded faintly disappointed. 

“I will be,” she said, which was probably true, right? “But not… not yet.”

“I just want to feel it against me,” he said, and he was sliding it between her labia. It reminded her of what it was like to pull the blankets up against herself and grind, all long and hard. The heat of it against her was a shock, and she wasn’t sure why, since she knew it was living skin. And yet. 

He slid over her, and it was _good_ , it was so much better than she thought it would be. She ground her hips, and he moaned and kissed her again. From this angle, his shaft was rubbing against her clit and his hands were on her hips. 

She squeaked when the head of his cock prodded where her finger had been. “Just the tip,” he said, and he was breathing heavily. When she looked up into his face, she saw that it was glowing with sweat, his dark hair sticking to his forehead. “Just the tip, so you can see what it feels like.” 

He didn’t give her a chance to respond, and he had her pinned, as he carefully began to push into her. 

It was...blunt. A blunt, hot pressure that was stretching her open, and she grunted, squirming against him. “It’s too big,” she managed to gasp out.

“You’re almost through the tricky part,” he said through gritted teeth, and she looked down, grabbing her skirt with one hand to see the spot where the two of them were joined. Most of his shaft was still outside of her, but she could see the spot where he disappeared inside of her. 

“I can’t fit any more,” she said, her tone plaintive. “It’s so big…” It burned, and then he was pushing more into her, and she squeezed, trying to push him out.

He grunted like some kind of beast, and then he was pushing the whole thing into her. One big thrust, and her whole body seemed to be jerked forward. “See,” he said, and he was breathless. “See? It did all fit.” 

“I… I’m not sure,” she mumbled. He was inside of her. She wasn’t a virgin anymore. Was she going to look any different? 

“You’re so tight around me, Thea,” he mumbled, and he was drawing his hips back, then pushing them forward again. His thumb was on her clit again (and how did he find it with such unerring accuracy every time), and she was _fluttering_ around him, her whole body going tight again, her heart beating so fast in her chest it felt like she had two of them. “You’re so silky and hot and wet… this is what you were made for. This is what I’ve wanted since I’ve seen you, you’re so _sexy_...”

“You said just the tip,” Thea gasped out, and the sound of their hips smacking together seemed very loud and very _weird_ , and she could smell him, sweat and aftershave and some other, deeper scent that seemed to sink into the back of her sinuses like mist. She let him lift her leg up awkwardly, to wrap it around his hip, her knickers dangling off of one ankle. He was going deeper this way, and he was grinding right up against her clit. 

“I couldn’t resist,” he said, his tone solicitous. His cock was beginning to throb inside of her, and her cunt was clamping down on him, all of her internal muscles quivering. “You’re just so beautiful, Thea. I’m sorry.”

“Can you… can you take it out? Please?” She shuddered, as he began to speed up, and there was more of that horrible _squelching_ , as he drove into her. She was shaking, her breasts jiggling, her belly wobbling. All of her seemed to be moving at once, all of her was trembling as he rubbed her clit harder, faster. It was almost painful, and it was all so _much_.

“But sweetheart,” he said, and then he groaned, long and hard, “We’re still doing it. It’d be pointless to _stop_ now that we’re here.” He was all the way inside of her, and he did… something that made his cock flex inside of her. It was too weird, and she shut her eyes. 

He kissed her mouth, and kissing was a thing she liked. Kissing was definitely a thing she liked. She clutched at his shoulders, and she kissed him back. He did something especially clever with his thumb again, and then she was seized with the kind of orgasm that made her whole body _clench_. She was squeezing around the dick inside of her, and she squealed into his mouth as he clutched at her thigh, keeping her in place as his cock plunged into her again and again.

He came inside of her. She could feel it, a spread of warmth like a bed being wet. His face screwed up, his mouth wide open and his eyes squinted shut. He grunted, hard and low, and he was all the way inside of her. When he opened his eyes again, he looked dazed, and his chest was heaving. 

“Wow,” he said, and he smiled at her. It was that same sweet, dopey smile he’d given her when he’d told her how smart she was, when her aunt had been too distracted to comment on the fact that she was top of the class. It made her chest get tight. “You’re so amazing, Thea.” He kissed her, and he held her face in his hands, as if he was holding something precious. 

She shuddered, and she winced as he slid out from between her legs, slippery and hot. A dribble of his come dripped out of her, smearing over her thighs, and a bolt of anxiety went through her. “Am I gonna get pregnant?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Omar, and he kissed the top of her head. “Oh, lookit us, all sweaty.” He laughed, and his chest vibrated against hers. “Let’s have a shower, hm? Then we can order some takeaway.” 

She looked up at him, and he smiled at her again. It felt like her heart was being squeezed in some tight fist, but she smiled back.


End file.
